Newborn Mukahi
by PerkySunako
Summary: Someone is giving birth today. And yes it is an OC again. THE OC, Jeizu E. Mukahi. E. for Echizen. Now married to Gakuto Mukahi and is now about to give birth to a Mukahi.
1. Newborn Mukahi

Newborn Mukahi

"Don't worry Jeizu! I'm right here! Don't panic!" Gakuto yelled as he arrived and held her hand.

"I'm not panicking, you are," Jeizu said. Jeizu who was in labor.

"Go Jeizu, you can do it!" he urged.

Finally, after what seemed like hours to them, the baby came out.. swimming in the small pool (Jeizu decided to have a water-birth). Gakuto looked in amazement at his little baby. The nurse then proceeded to lift the baby from the water, adding two clips to it's umbilical cord and then cutting it. Gently wrapping it in a blanket and passing the baby to it's father.

"Congratulations, it's a healthy baby boy!" the nurse greeted a happy Gakuto.

He gently carried his baby into his arms, walking to Jeizu and showing her their baby. "Look Jeizu," he said, smiling.

Jeizu had tears of joy as she gently kissed her baby's forehead.

After a few weeks the Mukahi family was living as happy as ever.

"JEIZU!" Ryoga Echizen barged through the door. Or so they thought.

"Wa! Nii-san!" Jeizu yelped, almost dropping the baby.

"You dare give birth without me, your older brother?" Ryoga yelled.

"As if I could stop it. Do you want me to tell the baby, 'Not now, wait for your uncle Ryoga,'?" she said with a 'are you kidding me,' face.

Ryoga ignored the statement and walked toward his nephew.  
"So, this is my nephew," he said, smiling.

"Not only yours Rio-nii, ours too," Yuki Echizen said, stepping in the doorway with her twin, Ryoma Echizen.

"Hi Yuki, hi Ryoma," Gakuto welcomed them as he got out of the kitchen, carrying a bottle filled with milk. Gently taking his baby into his arms and feeding it,

"There there, Kyosuke Mukahi," he cooed the baby.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Yuki said, "Congratulations nee-chan!" then hugged her sister.

"Arigato, Yuki!" Jeizu hugged back.

"Oi, I wanna' carry my nephew," Ryoga complained, putting his arms around Jeizu, "Congratulations, princess."

"As I said, I'm not a princess! I'm a freakin' ninja!"

"Of course you are," he pat her head.

"Congratulations, senpai," Ryoma stepped up.

"Aww, arigato ochibi!" she said and gave her brother a death hug.

Yuki sweatdropped, "Ryo-nii still calls her senpai, and Jeizu-nee still calls him ochibi."

"S-senpai, can't.. breathe-!" Ryoma struggled out of her grasp.

Jeizu let him go, "Gomen ochibi," she said and messed his hair.

"Ugh.. I look like a messy lion again.." he said with a frown.

"I'm just gonna' put Kyosuke in his crib, guys. Be back in a minute," Gakuto said and went to the Master Bedroom.

"Okay Gakuto-nii," Yuki said, "Wow I'm still not used to calling him that."

"Oi, I'm used to being the only nii-san here," Ryoga complained, again.

Both Yuki and Jeizu hugged their older brother, "Of course Ryoga-nii, whatever you say." Jeizu said.

Ryoga turned to Yuki, "I hope you don't have any plans of getting pregnant at a young age like your older sister."

Yuki giggled, "No I don't, Rio-nii."

Jeizu stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Young Masters, Young Miss, it is time to go home," Sebastian, the butler said, standing in front of the doorway.

"But I wanna' play with my nephew!" Ryoga just keeps on complaining doesn't he (:P).

"Don't worry Rio-nii, we'll be back tomorrow. Bringing otou-san," Yuki winked at Jeizu while urging her nii-san to the limo.

Jeizu gulped.. "Uh-oh,"

"Ja senpai," Ryoma waved as they all got in the limo.

"Bye-bye Jeizu-nee! See you again tomorrow," Yuki waved.

"If that Gakuto does something to you or Kyosuke, I swear I will—"

Yuki covered Ryoga's mouth before he could say anything.. lethal.

Jeizu waved at them, "Ja ne," and sweatdropped. And the limo drove off.

Gakuto, who was standing beside her, said, "Your nii-san still doesn't accept me huh,"

"Don't worry, he won't do anything." She said with a doubt.

He sighed and slid his arms around her and said, "This is one hell of a family."

She giggled, "I know right. That's what makes it fun. Kyosuke will be growing up with an exciting family," she pecked his lips. "Now Mr. Mukahi, lets go check on our little baby," and with that they closed the door and went to Kyosuke's room.

The End


	2. Hyotei & Seigaku Visits Kyosuke Mukahi

Newborn Mukahi  
Chapter 2

"M-motto..?" Kyosuke looked up at his okaa-san.

"Good, Kyosuke! Say, 'Motto tonde miso,'" Jeizu said, teaching her son to

speak.

"Motto?" Kyosuke still amazed at his new word. "Motto! Motto! Motto!" He said happily and started to run around the house. Then he bumped into his otou-san.

"Oh Kyosuke," Gakuto said and picked him up.

"Motto!" Kyosuke happily yelled.

"Hm?" Gakuto questioned, then looked to Jeizu for an answer.

Jeizu shrugged, "Teaching him a new word,"

"And what word is that?"

"Motto tonde miso," Jeizu grinned.

Gakuto chuckled, "Why teach him my motto? He might develop his own," he said and gently pinched Kyosuke's nose. Kyosuke let out a cute giggle then wrapped his little arms around his dad's neck.  
Jeizu smiled at the two. She walked over to them and stood behind Gakuto then kissed Kyosuke on the nose. Kyosuke smiled happily.

"Come on now, it's lunch time." Jeizu said and lead them to the kitchen.

Gakuto continued to play with Kyosuke as he walked to the kitchen. Jeizu smiled as she heard laughter from Kyosuke as Gakuto tickled him. Gakuto sat on the chair with Kyosuke on his lap.

"Here you go, Kyosuke. Mashed bananas," Jeizu said and put the bowl in front of Gakuto.

Gakuto took the spoon and took a bit of the mashed bananas, "Say 'ahh'," Gakuto said then started to feed the baby.

Kyosuke stared at his dad as he ate the bananas. Laying his head back on Gakuto's shoulder. "Few more, Kyosuke," Gakuto continued feeding him.

Jeizu couldn't focus on her food as she was too distracted by the oh so adorable scene in front of her. 'Aww,' she thought. Just then the doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it," She stood up and headed to the door, opening it and seeing, the one and only, Monkey King.

"Why didn't you call Ore-sama when you gave birth, ahn? Of course Ore-sama wants to see Gakuto's child." Atobe said and stepped in the door without permission. Followed by the entire Hyotei team.

"Well I might have forgotten," Jeizu said with a hint of mischief.

"Omedetto, Jeizu-san," Choutarou said, smiling. And gave Jeizu a small gift.

"Domo arigato, Choutarou," Jeizu thanked him.

Jirou yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Omedetto, Jeizu-san," he said in a sleepy voice.

Atobe was looking around, "Oi, where's Gakuto?"

Jeizu lead them to the kitchen, showing the redhead feeding Kyosuke,

"One more, Kyosuke, I promise," Gakuto grinned. Then he saw his buchou and the rest of the team. "Uh.. hi guys,"

"Kawaii Mukahi-senpai." Choutarou said and smiled at both of them.

"Well, something cute came out of Gakuto," Yuushi smirked. "Omedetto,"

Gakuto frowned and said, "What did you expect?"

"Waa, sugoi~!" Jirou said in excitement.

Shishido suddenly took a picture of Gakuto and his baby.

"Oi!" Gakuto was surprised. Kyosuke blinked his eyes a few times.

"You should've known better than to put a flash," Atobe said. He then walked towards Kyosuke, "Hm.. not as cute as Ore-sama's Fye. But still cute. Ore-sama will give his gift later,"

"How was the picture, senpai?" Choutarou was standing beside Shishido, looking over his shoulder.

"It turned out okay." he replied.

"Let me see, let me see!" Jirou peeked from behind Shishido's shoulder.

Just then Jeizu stepped out of the room as she heard another doorbell, "Who might this be," she muttered. As soon as she opened the door, a redhead glomped her.

"Nyaa~! Jeizu-chan! Omedetto!" Eiji congratulated her.

"Eiji!" Oishi said. "Be careful. She just gave birth,"

Eiji ignored it, grinning. "Nya~"

Jeizu sweatdropped, "It's alright,"

"Kikumaru, get off of her," Tezuka stepped in the door. "Omedetto, Jeizu-san," he greeted her.

"Arigato, Tezuka-buchou," Jeizu smiled.

"Saa, where's the baby?" Fuji asked with his usual smile.

"Over here," Jeizu headed to the kitchen, with Eiji and the rest of the Seigaku team just behind her.

"KAWAII~! Nya~ Jeizu-chan's baby is sooo cute!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Oh look, he has Mukahi's eyes," Momoshiro noticed.

"Kawaii ne, Tezuka," Fuji said.

Tezuka nodded once.

"I brought sushi!" Kawamura put the sushi on the table. "Oh, Mukahi and Jeizu-san's baby is so cute," he smiled.

Fuji stepped up, holding a racket, "Ah, Kawamura, your racke—"

Jeizu covered his mouth. "Fuji, not here. There's a baby in the room!" she shook her head. Fuji let out a chuckle, "Just joking, Jeizu-san."

"Ahn~ Ore-sama was here first to greet Gakuto freak," Atobe said and flipped his hair.

"You're late, Tezuka," he smirked.

"You both arrived at the same day, I think you're both late," Jeizu looked at the two.

"I think it has no importance as to who is first or last. At least we greeted them," Tezuka said with folded arms.

"Nya~" Eiji nodded in approval.

"You always have a smart reply, Tezuka," Atobe smirked.

Just then, Gakuto put Kyosuke down to walk around. Kyosuke looked up at the two buchous with wonder, "Hm..?"

"Ah, here, the baby will decide on who won," Atobe said.

"For Christ's sake," Jeizu facepalmed.

Tezuka looked down at the baby, Atobe was smirking as he looked at the baby. Kyosuke looked from Tezuka to Atobe then back again.

Choutarou kneeled down, "Come here Kyosuke," he said, smiling. Kyosuke walked unbalanced to Choutarou, his face full of confusion as to why he can't walk properly. Then he stumbled to Choutarou, Choutarou caught him, "Ah, be careful, Kyosuke," he gently poked his nose. Kyosuke giggled. Jeizu looked at the two buchous' faces; Tezuka, always with his stoic face. Atobe, well basically it's unreadable.

"Oh well, little competitions shouldn't be of importance." Atobe finally said.

"Yes." Tezuka nodded.

Everyone in the room feeling the word "DEFEAT" coming from both of the captains. Everyone sweatdropped at the two.

Then Jeizu broke the silence, "Come on guys, lets eat sushi,"  
They all sat around the table, and ate.

"Ore-sama always did appreciate commoners' food," he said, looking at the sushi between the chopsticks in his hand before eating it.

Jeizu grinned, "Anyone up for a game?"

"Perfect," Inui said. "I just brought my new Super Deluxe Inui Juice," he pushed up his glasses as he raised a jug full of green oozing liquid. Everyone looked horrified at the juice.

"NYAA!" Eiji looked as though he's seen a ghost.

Momoshiro stepped back… way back.

Kaidoh stepped back too.

Fuji smirked, "Ah, Inui Juice,"

"No thanks. You guys can play," Yuushi pushed up his glasses.

"Never again will Ore-sama drink such putrid concoctions!" Atobe exclaimed as he remembered the time when they were eating yakiniku.

Gakuto turned to Jeizu, "Take back what you said!"

Jeizu gulped as she saw the Inui Juice, "N-Nevermind.." Kyosuke just giggled at everyone,

The End


End file.
